Miyuki Ibara
Light Blue |position= Main Vocal Lead Dancer |butterfly= Ulysses |effect= Temporal Stasis |debut-anime= Episode 02 |seiyū= Nana Mizuki |singer= Risuko from STAR ANIS |previous= |next= }} Miyuki Ibara (みゆき井原 Ibara Miyuki) is one of the main characters in Ageha Aikatsu!. Her type is sexy. She is part of the group Butterfly Effect (group). Bio Backstory Miyuki always had a passion for music and in middle school took part of her school choir and realized that she loved to sing and decided to become a singer. She learned music theory, learned how to play the piano, the acoustic guitar, the violin and the saxophone. Her sister also accompanied her and both developed a great sense of music. They both were introduced to the world of idols after going to a concert thanks to their parents who knew how much they loved music. Since then Miyuki wanted to become an idol and live her dream of making music and singing. She took the Ageha Academy auditions with her sister but they both took individual auditions. She amazed the teachers by singing a song she wrote herself and they almost immediately took her in. They thought she would perfect for the group that was in the making and that her ability to create and compose music were great abilities to have and that she would contribute greatly to the group. After going through several auditions in the span of her first year as an idol trainee, she learned a lot which allowed her to improve as an idol and even at one point created her own song. She then took what were called "The Ultimate Auditions" against plenty of idols, she went through several auditions and won some of them. Miyuki went through a lot but thought that she wasn't good enough. The announcements were announced weeks after the ultimate auditions and she was announced to be the second member of the group. Now as a member she contributes greatly to the group and even composed some songs for the group. Personnality Miyuki is a nice person, she always works hard and goes to the end of things. She is kind and caring, always looking out for her twin sister Tsubomi and her friends. People often look at her as a smart, hard working girl with ambitions. Miyuki always wants the best for others and is very selfless. She puts her mind to something when she has a goal in mind and often likes to challenge herself. Appearance Miyuki looks exactly like her twin sister Tsubomi, they both have long pink hair and blue eyes. But Miyuki's hair is wavy and she is slightly taller than her sister. She usually wears her Ageha Academy uniform but sometimes wears feminine clothes in light colors and often times dresses in a chic and casual way. Etymology Ibara (いばら Ibara) means thorns. Miyu (美雪 Miyuki) means beautiful snow. Member Story A girl and her twin sister lived together in their floating home, living a relatively normal life. Everything in her life was normal until she found a butterfly with glowing wings and touched it. Upon touching it, it disappeared in the blink of an eye and she never saw that butterfly again. Until days after when she met herself from the future. She was told by herself that the butterfly gifted her with the ability to stop time and that she must find the other gifted girls and save their timeline. As her future self being in the present might change her timeline forever. Songs *Lovethorn *Faded Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Salisbury steak, muffins, carbonara pasta, takoyaki, taiyaki, japanese style crepes. *'Disliked Foods': Broccoli. *Miyuki has two cats with her sister: Rosy and Violet. *Miyuki started composing songs at 16 years old. *She represents the Morpho Butterfly. *She was the second member to be revealed. *Her hobbies are composing music, songwriting, watching comedy movies, drawing and baking cakes. Category:Ageha Aikatsu! Category:Ageha Academy Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:Butterfly Effect